i wish it didn't happened
by omegacollosus
Summary: what happened if lisanna felt that natsu left her for lucy after they got home from edolas i'm sorry if i suck at summries but please read this is my first fiction ever
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own fairy tail but i wish i do so the show is made forever.

i wish it didn't happened

chapter 1:what happened to us.

* * *

...one day lisanna was pacing back and forth in the guild.

lisanna mumbled ...natsu where are you as she said to herself.

then lisanna's meddling older sister mirajane noticed that she was troubled by something as mirajane walked at the diraction from where lisanna is then she said...lisanna what's with you as she asked her troubled sister...is it aout natsu.

lisanna sighed nodding.

i'm just wondering where has natsu have been i haven't seen him in a week or so as lisanna said with a sad low voice.

hey it's alright it's natsu were talking about as mirajane sid trying to cheer lisanna up.

but ever since that girl lucy joined the guild natsu have been ignoring me..i think she is natsu's new girlfriend since you guys thought i was dead lisanna sobbed

oh...look lisanna i think lucy is...is just natsu's bestfriend nothing more nothing less mirajane told to lisanna.

but what if she really is his new girlfriend i think my heart isn't gonna take the pain of it as lisanna sobbed.

now lisanna knelt crying in so much pain in her heart.

until she heard a loud farmilliar roar like dragon's roar it only mean one thing natsu back.

at the front door of the guild.

roaring...were' back everyone and we brought a head of not one but two wyvern's.

huh...why did you brought two heads of a freaking wyvern said macao.

well the customer said it was okay he just wanted the scales natsu answered the question.

.

natsuuu...lisanna said with an angelic voice.

oh...hey natsu greeted the white haired transformation magic user.

then he trailed back to his previous conversation leaving lisanna a sad frown almost like juvia's.

then natsu lookedback at lissana then lisanna can i ask you something.

.sure natsu lisanna said blushing hard.

do you have anything to do tonight.

* * *

omegacollosus:ooohhhh damn did natsu just asked lisanna out. natsu:...

lisanna:...

happy: thhheeeyyy lllllliiiiikkkkeeee each other.

oh hey i'm sorry if there's some typo's here so i hope you like it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail but i wish i do

i wish it didn't happened

chapter 2: what the hell?

previously hey...lisanna i've gotta ask you something

.sure as she blushed hard.  
are you doing something tonight

natsu:ok i'm gonna pick you up at...6 at the sola tree.

lisanna: umm...ok sure.

natsu: ok it's a date then he headed back to his house.

lisanna:a.a.a date!? she said as natsu left her at the guild

later at the sola tree

lisanna came about 5:59

then natsu came about 5 minutes later.

hey lisanna natsu greeted lisanna.

oh hey natsu lisanna greeted back

so here's the question...who...wha...why are you so sad lately.

lisanna flinched

...it's because o- lisanna was rudely interupted

hey natsu a voice greeted

oh hey luce natsu greeted back

what are you guys doing down there lucy asked a question

oh...nothing lisanna said what is "she" doing here lisanna thought

hey luce why don't ya come down here natsu said

lisanna looked at natsu like she was saying "what the hell"

lucy noticed lisanna expression and said are you ok with this lucy asked lisanna

what are you talking about ofcourse i'm fine with it said faking a smile

oookay lucy said doubtingly

after the little chit-chat with lucy and natsu lisanna forgot to answer natsu's question

bye guys said lucy

see ya later,luce said natsu

bye lisanna said gladly

oh hey lisanna i'm gonna head home too soo uhhh...see ya natsu said running

oh sure natsu see ya lisanna said sadly

at lucy's house

is lisanna okay lucy asked herself

I think she doesn't like me as a frined or something

...or something

she heard a knocking on the door

coming she said opening the door

she was baffled when she saw natsu all beat up

lucy...help said the bleeding natsu then he fainted on her shoulder

natsu...what happened to you!?

omegacollosus:woah what the hell

looks like natsu is in some pretty tough battle but who is it which made natsu almost bleed to death.

I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter so please review and i'm sorry for any typo's


	3. Chapter 3

**discliamer:i do not own fairy tail**

chapter 3: who did this?

* * *

**_she heard a knocking on the door_**

**_coming she said opening the door_**

**_lucy...help natsu said bleeding then he fainted on lucy's shoulder_**

**_natsu...what happened to you!?_**

next morning natsu woke up in the hospital

where am i he said groaning

as he noticed a blonde haired mage and a white haired mage

oh...hey luce hey lisanna

"hey!"you were bleeding to death when i found you at my door and you say "hey" why not

thank you lucy or i owe you my life.

natsu gave lucy his signature grin

ok alright i forgive you lucy said

hey...uhmm natsu are you feeling alright now lisanna asked the injured natsu

huh i guess so...natsu guessed

(sigh) what a relief lisanna said

oh i brought some food if you wan- **kyaaaaaaa**!

natsu was already eating the food before she could finish the sentence in an awkward postion

natsu lucy said angrily

bwash(what) natsu said with a full mouth

**tttthhhwwwaaacccckkkk**!

ahhhhh! what's that for huh luce natsu said holding his head

it was for not letting me finish lucy said

but it really hurts,luce

hmph lucy snorted

hahahahahaha lisanna laughed at the two

so lisanna what are you doing here natsu asked

lisanna looked at natsu angrily ofcourse i'm for my childhood friend

really nothing more than a friend a voice said

they looked back at it

gray what are you doing here natsu said

* * *

omegacollosus: why are you there

gray:why can't i visit my bes-i mean rival and team mate in the freaking hospital

omegacollosus:i guess not but you just said bes- do you mean bestfriend

gray: no i do not

omegacollosus:okay okay fine

**hey guys i'm back and i'm sorry for the typo's really so please review**


End file.
